Life's Little Blessings
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Written as a request for a Tora x Bardock story where Bardock is on a mission and goes into labor with Kakarot. *Yaoi  M/M  M-Preg warning!*


Author's Note: Written as a request for BardocksBabe11819...and yes, I DO take requests. Just PM me or put it in a review and I will see what I can do for you. Without further ado; the request. *Yaoi (M/M) and M-preg Warnings*

Life's Little Blessings

"No."

"But..."

"What part of 'No' did you not understand the first TWELVE times? Really, monkey, clean out your ears! Lord Frieza says GO purge this planet you GO!"

Bardock was highly tempted to strangle the male before him but it would be a VERY good way to get his squad and himself in more trouble than they needed. "Fine, fine," he mutters wondering what moron saw him and thought 'oh yeah, let's send HIM out.' For god's sake he was fucking PREGNANT! He makes his way, slowly, back to Fasha.

She takes ONE look at him and sighs. "Let me guess..."

"Go get them and let's go get this damn fiasco over with."

"Bardock, are you..."

"Fasha, let's just GET it DONE!" he interrupts before he has to hear her finish her question about his ability to handle this.

"Tora is going to have a fit."

"Yeah, well tell him that I don't have time to baby him about this."

Fasha groans softly as she walks off. Bardock leans against his pod adjusting his armor slightly, he mutters, "You'd best stay PUT, brat, I'm serious." It worried him that even at this late stage of his pregnancy he was still being sent on missions. Unfortunately, he hadn't the luxury of refusing so he went and hoped his own skills and his squad would be enough to keep him from either dying or losing the child he carried. He could see why Tora was a complete basket-case at this point.

He's not alone long. "Are you fucking KIDDING me?" Tora explodes.

"Don't," he warns his mate, "NOT right now."

"You're close to giving birth!"

"No one cares about that. Now stop growling and save that temper for the planet. It should serve you well."

"Fuckers are grating on my last nerve," Tora snarls as he gets in his pod.

"Aww, 'Dock," Fasha teases, "You lucky sonofabitch."

"Lucky? I blame HIM for this!" he grumbles as he slowly lowers himself into his pod, "Bastard ruined my figure."

"The bastard...Wow, Tora, you sure are popular," Borgos comments through his scouter.

"Shut up," Tora responds in irritation.

"You know," Sugesh says helpfully, "I was sort of figuring that Bardock was supposed to be moody...not you, Tora."

"I am NOT moody!"

"Coulda fooled us," Borgos comments.

"Guys, leave it BE!" Tora warns.

"See, that's our point right there."

"SUGESH!"

The planet was two days trip from their location; a lovely place if not for the parasitic and highly dangerous insects that dwelled beneath the soil. This was going to be a dangerous mission of that there was no doubt. Hopefully, they could pull it off. There was no other alternative.

The landing is jarring as always and Bardock wonders if there would ever be a moment where he didn't feel like someone had shaken him. Slowly, he pulls himself from the pod and observes the area they'd landed in. At the moment, he sees only Fasha. "Well...gee...it's almost a nice place for vacation," she comments, "Now where are the damn..."

A sound like thunder and the ground shaking is their only warning and is only a few seconds before they have company come up nearly underneath them. "FUCK!" Fasha curses. Bardock merely powers up and settles himself in for one hell of a fight. He launches an attack...and discovers why this was going to be a problem when the blast hits the creature's plating and does NO damage.

"Even BETTER!" he growls.

"BARDOCK!" Fasha snaps as a large worm-like creature comes at him forcing him into the air.

It bothers him that his speed has decreased drastically due to his condition. It put him at a disadvantage he wasn't sure he needed. "Where are the others?" he demands.

"They probably got caught in the gravitational pull and ended up somewhere else on this mudball. We'll find them...we just have to NOT get eaten first," Fasha calls to him dodging two worms and trying to fire at them, "Dammit! Do they even HAVE a weak point?"

"I am NOT finding one," Bardock retorts as he dodges in and out, "Which...is a BAD thing all things considered!"

"Nah, REALLY, 'Dock?"

He isn't allowed to answer as the attacking numbers double and it gets harder to figure out HOW to kill them. Bardock tires quickly, his energy being used for other things. Fasha notes his state and moves closer. "Sugesh, Borgos, Tora, goddammit, where ARE you guys?" she demands. Static answers her and she curses getting to Bardock. "We need to...find somewhere to hide," she urges him.

"A-are you...SERIOUS?"

"Bardock, we CAN'T seem to kill them, they are spitting acid at us, oh and YOU can barely keep your KI up! We've got to figure something else out!"

Realizing that she had a point, both Saiyans flee through the dense underbrush hoping to lose their pursuers. It galls BOTH of their prides to have to do this but dying wasn't really on their agenda either. Luckily though, the sheer size of their opponents makes it hard for them to follow them and they soon stop trying. Bardock and Fasha rest against the twining trunks of two trees. Panting, Fasha tries again. "D-Dammit...c-can...you guys...hear us?"

Again more static. "S-something has to be interfering," Bardock manages.

"I hope that's the reason they aren't answering."

Bardock gives her an ugly look. "They are fine, Fasha."

A few hours and miles into the dense vegetation gives way to a cave. Fasha and Bardock scout carefully to make sure nothing within tries to eat them and decides that it would serve as a resting point. "Now what do we do?" Bardock demands.

"We try and figure out how to kill them."

"I can see why no one took this planet on," he mutters.

"We shouldn't have either," Fasha points out.

"I am well AWARE of the score; the damn moodswings and gained weight have DEFINITELY proven that!"

"You're scared...aren't you?" Bardock is quiet a moment too long. "Bardock, we've been a team nearly all our lives. We're friends, too...at least I HOPE we're friends. You can talk to me."

"I had hoped I wouldn't be sent on anymore missions. It's kind of obvious that I'm a liability right now."

"We did notice that. I mean, seriously, 'Dock, how close are you to labor?"

"Another week or two if I am lucky...any minute if I'm not."

Fasha winces. "This would NOT be the ideal place to give birth all things considered, 'Dock."

"I don't PLAN on giving birth here."

"I don't mean to pry...but where did you have Raditz?"

Bardock smiles slightly at that memory. "He...decided that he wanted to make an appearance while Tora and I were guarding the palace. I had just made my rounds on the western side and was returning to the throne room when my water broke on the front steps. I nearly hit the stairs."

"Oh, boy," she murmurs.

"Oh, you haven't heard the best part; so I manage to stumble INTO the throne room only to find that the medic has taken a short leave of absense and won't return for a couple of days."

"I doubt Raditz waited that long," Fasha remarks.

Bardock shakes his head. "No. I actually...ended up giving birth on the throne."

"NO!" Fasha says her eyes wide, "Our King must have been FURIOUS!"

"Our king delivered Raditz," Bardock replies.

"On his own throne?"

"On his own throne," he verifies.

"That must have endeared you to him."

"Tora had to re-upholster it."

"He must have been thrilled."

Bardock smiles wryly. "He told me that if I got pregnant again...I'd best have this one in the proper place."

"Here's to hoping that you CAN do that," she comments.

"I'll settle for having the brat on the right planet."

"Perhaps your luck will hold out." Her tone clearly tells him that she is just as optimistic as he is which isn't optimistic at all.

"Yeah, we'll go with that."

They spend a miserable night in the cave and Bardock is quite tempted to just find the others and see if blowing up the damn planet would do the trick. Unfortunately, whoever wanted the place wanted the insects off and the planet intact. Pity that. "Ouch...gods...I forgot how awful sleeping on damp rocks were with little heat," Fasha groans.

"Did you manage sleep?"

"Not much...you?"

Bardock snorts. "Yeah, right."

She taps her scouter. "Can any of you MORONS hear me?" Static. "Goddammit, I hope THEY had a bad night, too."

"We need to find them."

"Yeah, but I don't know what to use to do that...and something is wreaking havoc on our transmissions. If we can't talk to people on the same planet, there is no way to call for help from anywhere else."

"Well, let's hope that we don't need any aid."

Fasha flashes him a worried look before her gaze lowers to his stomach. "Uh, 'Dock..."

"He's NOT coming early."

"I hope not...because I am not sure any of us can help you with that."

"That makes me feel so much better, Fasha."

"I am just saying..."

"I KNOW what you are saying!" Bardock snaps irritably.

"Okay, okay. Let's go find some food...and the others."

"Without getting eaten."

"That would be a plus."

They move slowly from their spot edging out of the thick trees. There was no telling if those insects would come back after them again and neither really wanted a second round with them at the moment. They gain ground without being harassed by anything and stumble upon the other pods. "Well, they were here," Fasha comments, "Where they wandered to AFTERWARDS...well..."

"Let's keep going and maybe we'll run into them."

"Or what's left of them."

"That's not even funny, Fasha."

"It wasn't supposed to be funny, 'Dock."

He makes an annoyed sound as he continues moving. He refused to even contemplate what she was suggesting. They were FINE. They had to be because any other thought was just too painful to contemplate.

They stumble upon another cave. Deciding to investigate, they come upon a large chamber filled from one side to the other with a huge spider web. "Uhh...I think we made a wrong turn," Fasha says quickly gazing at the room in horror.

Bardock is about to agree with his gaze is drawn to the corner of the chamber. "Fuck," he groans softly, "Figures."

"What figures?" she asks.

"We need to go and get them down...before THEY are eaten."

"Before..." she follows his gaze. "Oh FUCK!"

"Yeah, nice huh?"

"Bardock," she says slowly, "I...hate...spiders..."

He looks at Fasha a moment. "Are you serious?"

"No."

He groans softly. "You're going to have to deal with it...because I am going to need you able to help me."

Fasha grimaces. "I want off this planet...seriously."

"I know that. Come on."

The moment they enter, they are approached by a bunch of spiders almost knee high. Fasha lets out a soft distressed sound. "Stand firm," Bardock tells her before powering up as much as he could. It takes two exploding to tell him they were definitely NOT plated. "Oh good, they die," he comments.

It doesn't take long to take care of them which pleases Bardock...until the large shadow falls over them and he looks up. "Well...damn," he comments, "Hello, momma, your brood is trying to eat some friends of mine. I'd like them back." He's really NOT surprised when it comes after them.

With a few near hits with the creature's web and Fasha joining the others, Bardock manages to kill the spider. Being covered in it's blood doesn't make him feel much better but at least the damn thing was dead and couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Slowly, he walks over. He can't help looking up at Tora and going, "Gee, it's the longest I've seen you go without talking." The look he gets is decidedly hostile but he untangles him from the sticky substance regardless.

"You're impossible," Tora mutters.

"You were the one hanging around," he points out as he frees the others.

"Oh, like that was a PERSONAL choice!"

Bardock finds himself grinning at that. "I thought I was supposed to be the moody, temperamental one?"

"You got that ability when you had RADITZ!"

"I wasn't THAT moody!" he fires back.

Tora stares at him incredulously. "Weren't that moody? You gave King Vegeta a bloody lip!"

"He deserved it."

"You nearly got ARRESTED!"

"He still DESERVED it!"

The group watches them yell at each other a little surprised at this whole scene because they normally weren't THIS close to screaming at each other. "Oh boy," Fasha sighs.

"They're...having serious problems this month," Borgos comments shaking his head, "And I thought the LAST pregnancy was bad."

"Tora," Fasha cuts in before he can give a cutting retort to some insult about his "performance" during the baby's conception, "He hasn't slept yet...cut him some slack."

"He just..."

"Tora," she says irritably, "He is tired, moody, and PREGNANT...not to mention, and even though he won't say as much, he was WORRIED about you! Let it go. We have bigger problems right now."

"Bigger than that?" he asks pointing at the dead spider.

"Oh yeah, we have worms...with plating that deflects KI who spit acid."

"Nice," Tora groans.

"We don't know how to kill them."

"BETTER."

"So yeah, ignore the bruised ego for the moment being. Oh...did you guys get any transmissions from us?"

"No," Sugesh replies.

"Well, that is only an added difficulty. We can't send or receive messages even between members of our squad. We have to be careful because no help is close by to aid us if we get in trouble."

"So nice to know they are trying to KILL us," Tora mutters.

Fasha snorts. "Yeah, well, we need to figure out something to eat...and get Bardock to rest some because he is pushing way too hard."

"Don't start," Bardock warns, "I am NOT weak enough to..."

"Shut up, Bardock," Fasha interrupts him, "No one is calling you weak! Idiot, you are PREGNANT and you NEED to reserve your strength! Seriously, Bardock, you NEED to take it easy!"

"When have I EVER taken it EASY?" he demands, "I am a WARRIOR, dammit!"

Fasha looks at Tora who pulls Bardock to him tightly. "Enough, 'Dock," he tells him firmly.

"But..."

"ENOUGH, 'Dock."

Sighing, Bardock relaxes against him. "Fine...Bastard, why do I put up with you again?"

"Because you don't ALWAYS complain about the sex being bad," Tora replies slowly drawing him into a seated position.

"We're...staying HERE?" Fasha asks in distaste.

"Just for a little while," Tora replies, "You'll live...and they're all dead so get over it."

"Still," Fasha says shuddering, "They're disgusting."

"And here I thought nothing scared you," Borgos teases.

"Don't make me hurt you," she warns him. The taller Saiyan merely smirks at her. "I mean it, Borgos."

"Enough," Sugesh interrupts, "We still need to figure out how to get this done and get home BEFORE 'Dock here pops the baby out."

"I am NOT..."

"WE KNOW!" the others chorus.

"Anyway," Sugesh continues, "We still need to finish this mission."

"Really?" Bardock mutters, "I thought we were out here because we enjoyed the atmosphere."

"Well, if the ones that attacked you and Fasha were that hard to beat...then perhaps we have to kill whatever is the head of the colony."

"The problem will be finding it," Tora replies.

"They're underground," Bardock replies, "How far, I am not sure."

"Can you take us back to your pods?"

"We can try...if they're still there."

"Uh uh," Fasha says, "Bardock, YOU are sleeping here."

"But..."

"You are no good exhausted as you are. I am surprised that you managed to kill that creature in your state."

"I didn't really have a choice," Bardock mutters, "YOU were strung up."

"Yeah, well, YOU need to stay here and rest. I'll bring Borgos and Sugesh there and we'll see what we're up against."

"No," Bardock says.

"Bardock..."

"You'll need Tora if things go bad."

"I'll stay with Bardock," Sugesh says, "besides, he DOES have a point."

"You WILL rest, Bardock."

"Yes."

"It wasn't a question."

The male sighs. "I KNOW that."

Slowly, Tora slides him out of his lap before rising. "Let's go and see what we can find out. Sugesh, I don't have to tell you what will happen if something happens to 'Dock do I?"

"No," the male replies.

"Good."

Bardock doesn't really want them to go but figures he'd shown enough weakness. They vanish from sight and he sighs softly. "Worried?" Sugesh asks.

"I've been worried every minute since we were told to come to this damn planet!"

"Tora will be fine."

"It's not...that..."

"You're worried we aren't going to get you back to Vegeta-sei before the little one makes an appearance are you?"

"I am almost sure of it."

"Bardock, you can't know that..."

"It's just a feeling I have. I don't...seem to have much like in normal births."

Sugesh snorts softly. "Raditz was...entertaining as hell, I'll admit."

"Thanks, I am so glad my pain AMUSED you!"

"That wasn't what I meant. Watching our king get that messy was the funny part."

"Tora didn't think so when he had to re-upholster the throne."

"Maybe not...but when they are ready to come...they're gonna come out. There is nothing that can be done at that point."

"But there is still TIME left!"

"Bardock, right now, you need sleep more than you need to worry yourself into early labor," Sugesh tells him sternly. Realizing that he was nearly having a panic-attack, he forcibly gets himself under control.

"You're right...like normal. I just...hate this."

"I know that."

"Bastard ruined my girlish figure."

Sugesh snorts in amusement. "Right, 'Dock."

"Well, he DID!"

Sugesh snorts softly. "Get some sleep."

Reluctantly, Bardock does as he's told and curls up against Sugesh. Sometimes, he hated being one of the smallest members of the team though he knew better than to be choosy about where he was lying. The rhythmic beating of his companion's heart lulls him off rather quickly.

***Later***

Gentle shaking is what rouses him. "Hey," Tora murmurs.

Bardock gazes up at him a moment before stilling at the sight of his mate. "T-Tora..."

"The blood's not mine," he assures him, "We figured out how to kill the damn things...so we did some exterminating."

"You're filthy."

Tora snorts. "I kind of noticed...but thanks for pointing it out."

"Well you're covered in it."

"We're actually about to go and bathe...and figured you could use one yourself."

Bardock looks at him a moment warily. "Why me?"

"Because I am not the only one who is covered in blood."

"I'm fine!"

Tora rolls his eyes. "I don't believe you. I know what this is about, 'Dock, and it's growing wearisome. There is nothing wrong with the way you look naked."

"I am FAT!"

Tora snorts. "Bardock, you are RIDICULOUS!"

"I am NOT!"

"Yes, you ARE!"

The others watch, startled, as Tora and Bardock start yelling back and forth at each other. "Should we intervene?" Sugesh asks Fasha.

"Ummm...I'm not sure," she admits staring at the two of them. "THIS is new..."

Borgos rolls his eyes before stepping between the two bristling Saiyans. He pushes Tora back because he was NOT about to do the same to Bardock in his condition. "Look," he says sternly, "We are ALL in need of cleaning up so quit fighting about it. Bardock, I don't want to HEAR anymore stupidty from you today so please, just do it."

Finally, they manage to get EVERYONE to a pool of water without a fight breaking out...mostly because Sugesh keeps Bardock from being close enough to clock Tora like he knows he wants to. However, the moment they get near the water, Bardock balks again. "I am NOT about to fight with him about this," Tora groans softly staring at the stubborn expression etched on his mate's face.

"He needs to get cleaned up," Fasha tells him.

"I KNOW that! However, he's being incredibly STUBBORN for some reason about all of this!"

"You made me FAT, you bastard!" Bardock snaps at him.

Tora grits his teeth. "I am NOT listening to THIS, Bardock!"

"Well it IS all your fault!"

Tora slowly walks towards him. "Fine, if it's MY fault than we're doing it MY way...so get OUT of those clothes RIGHT now."

"You can't just..."

"Bardock, either YOU take the damn things off or I WILL."

The spiky-haired male is annoyed with the whole situation and finally just does as told though he cannot keep from the childish reaction of throwing his boots AT Tora. "Ow! Hey, goddammit!"

Bardock smirks. "I feel better now."

"You brat!"

"Hey, you GOT me pregnant, you asshole so DEAL with it!"

Tora strips before walking up and bodily lifting him from the ground before walking into the water with him. Bardock clutches him calling him EVERY foul thing he can think of and then some.

"Here's to hoping this is their LAST child," Fasha groans, "because I don't think I can stand another go 'round like this."

"Maybe," Borgos comments, "but I wouldn't count on it. Those two...enjoy their relationship too much to keep from spawning."

"There are THINGS he can TAKE!"

"That would involve him REMEMBERING that and you 'Dock is...kinda single-minded when it comes to things."

Fasha sighs. "Yeah, I kind of forgot about that."

Sugesh shakes his head. "This is going to be a mess. It would be so much easier if..." he trails off before sighing.

"Yeah, we know," Fasha murmurs, "but that doesn't look like it's going to happen so...We have to make the best of a REALLY bad situation."

While they discuss the couple, Bardock finally comes to an end of the names he can think to call the male holding him. "You really need to relax," Tora murmurs.

"We're stuck on a god-forsaken mudball that seems to spawn vicious, violent-tempered insects and I am supposed to be HAPPY about this? I keep telling WHOEVER to stop SENDING me off the damn planet! It's kind of OBVIOUS that I am a damn LIABILITY and that they are endangering my CHILD."

Gently, Tora strokes the male's spiky-hair. "I know that, 'Dock, but we don't have much of a choice. We'll get through this...and fate willing that bastard will get himself killed and we won't have to deal with him anymore. Until then, you need to try and calm down." He can't seem to help himself and slides his hand down lower brushing it over the male's distended stomach. A soft, fluttering motion stills his movement.

"Tora?"

The male gazes in awe as movement beneath him strengthens slightly. "He's...kicking," he murmurs softly. Bardock's hand joins his and he laughs softly.

"So he is. Little tyke is probably as tired of things as I am."

Tora gently rubs his round belly. "Stay in there a little longer, kiddo. This is NOT a good place to come into the world."

Bardock snorts. "No, indeed," he murmurs.

Tora is silent and still a moment before he can't help letting his hand wander lower down. "A-ah...T-Tora..." The gasping, breathy tone of his mate makes Tora grin.

"Like that?"

"I-is...now a good time for this?"

"I can't think of a better one," Tora replies, "Because you are way too stressed out."

"We're not paying any attention to you, either," Fasha calls. It meant that they were, of course. However, Tora just ignores it. He gently sets Bardock on the edge of the pool.

"Tora..."

"Don't," he warns the male, " because I don't want to hear another complaint about how you look. You are stunning, 'Dock."

"I am n-ah!"

Tora nuzzles his inner thigh to get him to stop his complaint. It was a wonderfully effective way to keep his mate from voicing any other annoying remarks. Though that is NOT the only reason he enjoyed doing this. Bardock was his mate for a reason.

Bardock lets out a soft sound as Tora's mouth moves further in. "A-ah...oh...gods...Tora..." He had to admit that it was something he missed; having sex easily with the other male. His hormones with this pregnancy were worse and he felt worse about himself. Hopefully when the child came, he'd get back to normal because HE couldn't stand his own views on himself.

However, Tora does NOT give him a chance to start over-thinking the whole situation as his mouth was hot, moist, and felt so very GOOD around his flesh. His eyes nearly roll in the back of his head. Gods, it was pure bliss. He tangles his fingers in the male's hair gasping and moaning in pleasure. He's too into getting his needs met to care about the audience watching them.

The fire crackles sending its warmth out to the group still camped out in the cave. "How long do you think it will take to repair?" Tora asks Borgos.

"A couple of days," he replies, "but at least all the major components are in tact."

"Nice," Tora sighs, "As if there wasn't enough going wrong the damn pods have to be damaged."

"We'll get them fixed," Fasha assures him, "We just need a little time."

"It's fine...I'm just...worried, that's all."

"We know," Fasha replies.

Tora looks down at Bardock who is asleep in his lap. "The only other time I've been so scared...was when he went into labor with Raditz." He could still remember that day:

_Guarding at the palace was a huge drag because no one was stupid enough to cause the king any more stress than Frieza already put on him. Sighing, Tora runs his fingers through his spiked bangs before deciding that he was done with the Eastern Wing and headed back for the throne room to tell the King that he was going home. He and Bardock had been relegated this duty because his mate was so close to giving birth. It was the ONLY reason that Tora didn't refuse outright. _

_He gets there before Bardock and decides to wait for the male to get there because he's sure that if HE'S tired of this whole thing then Bardock is DEFINITELY ready to go home. However, he's alarmed when his mate stumbles into the room. "Bardock..." _

_"I...Water broke..." the male gasps out. _

_"Oh HELL!" Tora says getting to him. He sends a panicked look at the king who is on his feet instantly and summoning the medic. _

_Tora is NOT pleased to hear, "I'm sorry, sire...but the medic is on leave at the moment."_

_"The medic is WHAT?" he demands, "Are you fucking KIDDING me?He's on LEAVE?" _

_"Apparently," the king replies, "Bring Bardock here." _

_"To your throne?" _

_"Tora, I don't THINK your child is willing to WAIT!" the king snaps, "So bring Bardock here NOW!" _

_Deciding that it was NOT a good idea to argue he does as bade helping the male remove his mates armor, boots,and soaked spandex pants. "Sire...have you done this before?" Tora asks nervously._

_The male chuckles. "Yes, actually. I figured it might be something I would need to know. Relax, Tora. And Bardock calm your breathing." _

_"It...fucking...HURTS!" _

_"I know it does," the male soothes. He gently opens his legs eyeing his progress, "My," he murmurs, "This shouldn't take too long...Your child is highly impatient. I am going to count to ten...when I get to ten push until I say otherwise." _

_Tora could only stand there and watch as Vegeta instructed his mate. Fear had him nearly rooted to the spot because he'd never heard Bardock sound like he was being tortured like this and he did NOT like it...not one bit. He couldn't imagine how much it had to hurt his mate to be screaming at the top of his lungs. _

_However, all that changes when Bardock quiets and he hears, "Congratulations, you have a son." _

_He blinks and stares at the little tailed bundle who already had a LOT of hair. He finds his heart clench with pride. The boy cries only until he's set in Bardock's arms. "Ah...Gods, 'Dock, he's beautiful." _

_"He is," Bardock replies softly, "Welcome, Raditz...you just couldn't wait a few more days could you, brat?" The baby just snuggles closer. Tora chuckles softly. _

_"You do realize...you are re-upholstering my chair right?" _

_He turns and looks at the king who gives him an annoyed look. "Really? You're worried about your damn THRONE?" _

_A smirk curves at the corners of his mouth. "No, but you're STILL fixing it, Tora." _

_Tora looks at Bardock and says the first thing that comes to mind, "If you EVER get pregnant again, 'Dock, you had BETTER have the brat in the right place." _

_"Aw, Tora, don't be grumpy,"Bardock murmurs sleepily. _

"Everything was handled by the King...and I could not move. I have a real problem with Bardock being in pain."

"You love him...it's not surprising that it bothers you," Fasha says, "but I am sure that the baby will wait."

"I hope so...because with as early as it would be...if Bardock went into labor...the child could be in the wrong position...and that might kill them BOTH."

Fasha shudders. "Yeah, let's hope that our luck holds out," she murmurs staring at the sleeping male, "For BOTH of their sakes." Tora had to agre with that because he wasn't sure he could handle losing either his mate or the unborn child that was being carried.

******Hours Later*****

Pain is what rouses him; a familiar pain that sends horror through him. "N-no..." he gasps out staring at the wetness spreading across his spandex before a contraction hits, "A-AH!"

His cry of pain wakes up EVERYONE. "Bardock...oh god...NO!" Tora gasps out seeing the stain.

"Tora, calm down," Borgos tells him firmly, "You need to stay calm...and keep HIM calm."

"But..."

"Tora!" Borgos snaps, "FOCUS!"

Tora swallows and slowly moves so that the pants can be drawn off. The sight of the bloody liquid makes him nauseated. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Fasha slump in a dead faint. That wasn't a good sign. "You would think she hadn't ever seen anything like this before," Sugesh comments.

"Hush," Borgos says, "Tora, move him GENTLY closer to the fire so I can see what I am doing."

Slowly, almost dazed, Tora does so. The soft whimpering sounds from his mate tear at his heart. The groan that Borgos emits tells HIM that something wasn't right. "Borgos?"

"This is...going to be bad," the male replies gazing at the now formed birth channel."

"Wh-what...do you mean?"

"I mean...you were right to be worried about him going into labor early. The child...is in the WRONG position."

"Oh...god..."

"Tora, I need you to focus. Bardock, listen to me...This is going to be painful...but when I say push you push like your life depends on it...and when I tell you to stop...you stop instantly okay?"At the slight nod, the male crouches. "Okay...PUSH!"

The scream that Bardock emits is worse than anything that Tora could remember hearing. It makes his heart hurt to be witness to this. "STOP." For a few seconds there is blessed relief before he hears, "PUSH."

It goes on for hours. "Push." Screaming. "Stop." Silence. "Push." Screaming. "Stop." Brief silence. It was making Tora crazy and he was pretty sure that his mate was wondering what had EVER possessed him to sleep with him in the first place.

Pain. That's what his world had condensed itself to; a pain so deep that it seemed to split him a part. It was a chore to listen for Borgos's commands. He just wanted to lie there and stop because gods, he could NOT take much more of this. Sweat pours down his face and frame and he's pretty sure that he'll be lucky if he doesn't bleed out. "Push." The command is issued so he does so and yet another scream escapes as it feels like agony spills through the core of him consuming all other emotions. "Stop." Tears were mixing with the sweat and Bardock begins silently praying for it to be over for this to be done. It was pure torture. "Push."

"B-Borgos...please..." he whimpers.

"Bardock, PUSH!"

Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, he obeys the order; a high keening wail escaping him. He could only imagine how badly Tora was taking this though the fact that he was there, holding him helped. "Stop."

"B-Borgos...I can't...do it anymore..." he pants helplessly, "It hurts too much."

"It's alright," Borgos tells him, "Once more should do it, okay?"

"Borgos..."

"One more time, Bardock. PUSH."

He puts the rest of his strength that he can muster and pushes as hard as he can. He is pretty sure that his scream could shatter glass with how high-pitched it is. However, as it fades, another sound fills the air; the sound of a baby squalling. Through a haze of tears, he watches as Borgos cuts the cord and wraps the child in a spare spandex shirt. "Congratulations," he says softly, "You have another son."

Bardock stares as the tiny miracle is set in his arms. The boy had a mop of spiky-hair and a nice set of lungs. However, he quiets, like his brother had once against his chest. "K-Kakarot," he whispers softly, "Hello, little one. That kind of hurt, son."

"Six hours later..." Sugesh comments, "And we have a new addition."

"Be quiet," Borgos tells him, "and check on Fasha to make sure she didn't hit her head when she hit the ground."

"She fainted?" Bardock asks.

"Yeah," Tora remarks holding him, "She apparently couldn't stomach the sight of the liquids that poured out."

Bardock snorts. "Now I can tease her about TWO things that bother her."

Tora chuckles before he looks down. "Ah, Kakarot, you just HAD to outdo your brother, didn't you?"

"I can only imagine what Raditz is going to say when we bring Kakarot back."

"Yeah, that should be fun...he is looking forward to it."

Bardock makes himself comfortable against Tora with the tiny infant in his arms. As he watches, the male moves restlessly before emitting a soft sound of distress. "Tora, can you hold him...while I get my shirt off?"

Carefully, Tora holds his son as Bardock draws the spandex off his skin. He hands the small bundle back and watches as he immediately latches onot a nipple. The soft gasp from Bardock makes him chuckle softly. "Shut up," Bardock grumbles.

"I can't help that it's cute watching you breast-feed."

"It makes me feel weird," Bardock mutters, "Besides, you've never had to witness the entire throne room watching it. I thought I would never live it down with Raditz."

"You fed in...in the middle of the Throne room?"

"Yeah, our benevolent king summoned me to ask about progress and what-not so I had to bring him. Like clockwork...he gets hungry. It was EMBARRASSING. Our race is too damn nosy."

Tora chuckles. "I am sure they found the sight erotic. I would have."

"You kind of HAVE to considering that I am your mate and he is YOUR son. I didn't particularly LIKE being laughed at."

"They do it in MY presence...and I will knock teeth out," Tora assures him. That makes Bardock smile before he gazes down at the suckling infant. Pain or no pain...the little tailed miracle was worth it.

****Later****

It was amazing how fast he is admitted to the Medical wing. The medic takes one look and snorts. "You just cannot have them in the proper places can you?"

"Apparently not," he replies as he surrenders himself and Kakarot to being checked over and for Kakarot to be tested. Laying on the examination table, he can't help but wonder if it was such a good thing to bring two children into this mess. 'Optimism,' he thinks to himself.

The medic returns with Kakarot who is, of course, squalling incessantly. He gives him an amused smile. "He's trouble this one...and ranks low on the scale...but I don't think it's anything to worry about. Something tells me that he's not in the mood to let us know how strong he really is."

"Can I leave?"

"I don't see why not...though you are off of missions for a little while."

"Is that going to hold?"

"I will make sure it does," he says, "Now go on...because there is a little long-haired imp waiting to meet his brother."

Bardock grins before nodding and heading to the waiting area where Tora is sitting with Raditz. The moment he spots him, he jumps up. "Mommy!"

Bardock smiles. "Hey, kiddo," he murmurs, "You want to meet Kakarot?"

"Can I?"

Slowly, Bardock kneels down letting Raditz look at his little brother. "He's so little!"

"So were you," he tells him. As he watches Raditz gently reaches out and touches his hair.

"Hello, Kakarot," the boy says quietly, "I'm Raditz...your big brother. Don't worry, I'll make sure NOTHING happens to you."

Bardock looks at Tora who grins and he returns his own. Hopefully, it was a promise that the boy could keep...because he knew for damned sure he and Tora would do the same.


End file.
